


Broken Bones and Forgotten Promises

by EchoTheBirb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bara!Monsters, Bara!Verse, But I really hope you enjoy, F/F, F/M, Gen, I hope you enjoy this haha, It’s like, I’ve learned a lot about writing in the past few months, M/M, Multi, Other, SO, Slow Burn, So much angst, There’s the mafia boys haha, This isn’t gonna be a happy go lucky story, Tw:Abuse, and I’m confident in this story, and acceptance, and it’s REALLLLLY SLOW BURN, and the story isn’t gonna be told in a way that seems normal, but it’s a story about heartbreak, but not for a while, but there’s gonna be some good parts, but they are not going to show up for a LOT of chapters, the one thing I’m good at, there’s gonna be a lot of my personal headcanons, they are going to be important when they show up in the story for a good few chapters, they’re gonna be important for a while, this is gonna be my first serious fic, tw: death, tw: murder, tw: torture, ummm - Freeform, warnings I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoTheBirb/pseuds/EchoTheBirb
Summary: This is a story that I am writing to help deal with some mental issues. So it is highly likely that there are going to be sudden chapters where everything is happy and it all goes to hell. Because that’s how life is. I’ve finished the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. It’s gonna be a little bit until I post the next chapters, and when I do, I’m gonna post the first three together. So it’s gonna be a while. Please comment what you think!
Relationships: Dream/Blue, Dream/Cross, Error/Ink, Error/Reaper, Fresh/zapfino, Geno/Reaper, Horror/Killer, Ink/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sci/Red, a whole fuckton more but I’m not even gonna try to get them in
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Broken Bones and Forgotten Promises

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this story isn’t for the faint of heart, and mentions mental disorders as well as toxic relationships and other heavy topics. This story is one I’m working hard on, but it’s also a way to fight my own personal demons and also for when I am happy. I hope you enjoy, and as always, be careful and take care of yourself.

A young skeleton swung her pickaxe dutifully, ignoring the pain in her bones from the slightest movement. Black cracks and marks, grime sunk into every crevice, small glow smothered by the dust in the air, freezing air causing off-white calcium to clatter together. And still she swung, aiming for the lump of coal in front of her, hoping to fill her quota in a futile attempt to supply the much needed nutrients her non-existent stomach. She knew that there was no hope, no guarantee. The voices around her and in her head, but were they fake, there were so many, who was truly talking, they told her lies, they told her truth, she had to trust someone, she could trust no one, useless, useless, hungry, we have to keep working, we can’t stop mining, we have to get enough food for...we? There was no we. There was only the shattered and crumbling half-piece of an already broken soul, the other side turned to dust and debris, don't think about it, don't think about it, just keep working. She had to keep working, stay focused. She couldn’t let them hurt her again. She was already in so much pain she hated it, she had to keep working so they wouldn’t hurt her. She had to. Fill the quota, get the food, take a break,repeat. There was no time to sleep, no time to pause until after she had hopefully eaten. She just needed to get her job done. She had to fill her quota. She had to. And so still she swung. 

A thin skeleton stood in front of the mirror, staring at themselves. They hated this, hated pretending, hated their job. Hated lying to themselves, to others. But they had to. They had to do their task, whether or not they hated it. It’s how they paid the bills, how they made sure they didn’t get sick. They hated it when they got sick, their bones on fire and the pain and the need, but they didn’t want it they shouldn’t need it stop touching them get your hands off of me, I don’t want you touching me I hate this, just leave me alone, stop calling me _daddy_ -  
  
”Brother?” a voice called, and it took everything in them to not flinch at the word, clenching their hands into fists. “We have to leave soon.” said the voice behind the door. “Hurry up.”

Of course he didn’t care, hell he enjoyed it, the pleasure, the _pain_. He didn’t understand how it was torture for them, didn’t know how much they couldn’t srub themselves clean no matter how hard they tried. 

“Coming.” they replied, cringing at their own voice, deep and so obviously male, why couldn’t it be slightly higher, not enough to be female, but so you couldn’t tell, why could everyone _tell_. And then they shook their head, taking a deep breath. They adjusted their vest and ran their hand over their skull. Only a few hours and it would be over. The money was worth it anyways. They opened the door. _The money is worth it...right_?

  
  


A tall colorful skeleton stood in the middle of the island, watching the stars all around him. He never understood the cosmos or fate. He never tried to. He enjoyed the silence, the calm, and yet it terrified him. He had his guard down, and anyone could attack him, they could hurt him, break him, pull him into the open and tear him apart and cut him up and he didn’t want to die, but he was fine. He was fine, he reminded himself as he tried to steady his breathing. This was a safe place, he had made sure of it. In a way only he could do and that the others had no knowledge of, he had quarantined this universe to himself, his one safe place that no other could access. He had even taken the precaution to kill every monster there, making sure to check the code and come before the human arrived, killing them before they even came near his sanctuary. He was safe here, but was he ever truly safe? He didn’t know. But he could enjoy the quiet for a little while. Before he had to leave to receive what he needed from death himself. It took everything in the creature looking at the stars to not go into a panic attack every time he saw the god, terrified he was coming for him. But he was safe, and not even the god of death could find him here.

The self-proclaimed protector looked over at the paint buckets suspended in the air around him. He leaned on his paintbrush as he shifted his focus into the view of the one beside him, watching the inhabitants of that world. A smile spread across his face, not quite right. It couldn’t be helped anyhow, of course it wasn’t a real smile. He wasn’t feeling real emotions. It was impossible to use the correct mannerism and tone of voice when the emotions weren’t even his. It was the paints, the colors that kept him from being an empty husk. He could go a few days without his paints, but it was difficult to pretend around others if he didn’t care. And he was terrified of losing himself. But was he itself? Or was it nothing, after all, even plants have some sort of SOUL, an essence that makes them unique, yet it had nothing. It was no more than an object, a tool to be used as others, worth no more to anyone else than its paintbrush was to a rock. The being blinked before shaking its head. 

“Guess my paints are wearing off, that’s not good!” The being reached for the vials on its chest, grabbing a few before pouring portions of the liquid inside in another. 

“Down the hatch.” It said, before dumping the paint into his mouth, shuddering as the sensation of magic shot through his body, his eye-lights switching through a million different shapes, though he wouldn’t know. He returned to his previous task as he gazed into the bucket once more mesmerized by the image inside. 

A shorter skeleton waved at the young monster as they walked away with their parent, a smile on their face. He kept his on his own until the two were out of sight, as he finally let out a sigh, his posture going from excited and happy to so obviously tired. But he had to keep up appearances when helping out, last thing someone scared needed to see was their protector scared as well. But he hadn’t slept in weeks. With a scoff shook his head.

_‘So this is why Pa-brother was always taking naps. Having to constantly be on your guard is exhausting. I shouldn’t have been so hard on him_.’ He grimaced a little bit at the thought, rubbing the fabric of the orange-and-blue blazer against his chest in an attempt to soothe the ache in his SOUL. He shook his head, realizing that he needed to avoid going into a downward spiral. He adjusted his blazer, rolling up the softer faded orange sleeves and smoothing down the sky blue front, before popping the collar and putting his hands in his pocket, squeezing the stress ball inside. 

“Today is an easy day. Just try to enjoy it while it lasts.” He mumbled to himself before turning to walk away, wincing as his left socket sparked in pain as it glitched. He took one hand out of the pockets to rub at him, cursing to himself. Once the pain had subsided, he continued to walk, enjoying the view of the falling leaves around him and breathing in the scent of spice from a cup a few feet away, held in his friend’s hand. He put a smile back on his face and forced himself to stand straight as he waved at the small human. “Today is an easy day.”

A yellow-clad skeleton sat quietly in the tree, his bow aimed at the target below him. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm, to avoid feeling anything, so he could stay hidden. He didn’t want to be caught, only needed to take the shot and then run, avoid detection. Just get the job done. He tried to hide a shiver of fear, crushing it down as he watched the behemoth of a skeleton rip out the spine of a human, a manic grin spread across his face. He tried to ignore the gaping hole in the target’s head, how the single red eye-light shone brightly despite being no more than a prick. He could feel the dark and disturbing presence nearby, and tried to bite back the bile that rose in his throat. He let out a shaky breath, and pulled back the arrow, before letting it fly. It hit the other skeleton directly in the skull, straight through the hole in his head. He let out a roar as the skeleton in the tree opened a portal and disappeared to another universe, landing in a forest, his task done. Hopefully it worked, and his brother wouldn’t be able to control and manipulate his target for much longer. Rubbing his tired eye-sockets, he leaned up against a tree and closed them, throwing his arm over his skull as he felt the darkness of sleep overcome him, finally getting rest after days of staying up. He didn’t notice the small black skeleton staring at him in fear before teleporting away before everything went dark.

A tall skeleton, covered head to toe in dark midnight blue ooze, growled in frustration as he watched his servant cry out in pain.The bright blue of the projectile as it hit his servant only confirmed his suspicions of who had attacked. He tried to ignore the pang in his SOUL as he felt the presence of his brother before it disappeared, replaced by the dizzying essence of pure positivity, still partially in the air, despite most of it being absorbed. He covered his mouth, trying not to gag, before calling out to the other. 

“I’m leaving. Don’t come back to the castle until you’ve rid yourself of all that positivity. I don’t know how that sunshine bastard got past me, but it won’t happen again.” He saw the slightest nod from the much larger skeleton before leaving, teleporting to the castle himself. He had arrived in his office and closed the door quietly before walking over to his desk and throwing all the papers onto the floor. 

“DAMMIT.” he yelled, holding his skull in his hands. “How is he always one step ahead of me? Why does he continue to target my strongest member?” He began ranting and yelling in frustration, airing all of his complaints to the empty room. His long tendrils emerged from his back as he stabbed one of the many pillows he kept in his office for this very purpose. He watched with anger as he destroyed the pillow, tearing it apart and watching the stuffing inside fly apart. When he was finished he was panting heavily, the goop that covered him pulsing in tandem to his SOUL, which was thruming so violently he was concerned it might come out of his chest for a moment. He dragged a single hand down his face before picking up the debris of his tantrum,mulling over the events as he did so. He silently promised himself he would remain three steps ahead of his brother from now on. He had to be. 

Three skeletons and two ghosts watched as their companion struggled in pain. The shortest of the three, thick black tears running down his skull and a target on his chest scoffed, twirling his knife with his magic. 

“looks like big, mr.axe-murderer can’t take a little arrow to the head, not that it matters since your skulls fucked up anyways.” he remarked, a mean grin on his face. The skeleton beside him, slightly taller,but still shorter than the third, with a dark red scarf stained with dust, and two mismatched eye-lights, one bigger than the other cackled at the other’s comment, clutching the scarf with his hand. 

“hahahah,good one! never thought i would see the day the big guy was on his hands and knees.” he spat, his voice raised it a high pitch, 

‘ _Maybe We Should Take Him Out Of His Misery Brother. It Would Be… Merciful_?’ the ghost spoke to his sibling, whispering to him as he hovered over his shoulder.Though only the one it was speaking to and the child could see him, the ghost’s gaze switched between the three living beings. Hoping they would notice his words, and though they were meant to sound malicious, take them to heart. He watched as the child relayed his suggestion to the third and final living member of the watching group. 

“Enough.” he snapped, glaring at the two skeletons beside him. “Help him up, the pain seems to have worn off. We need to get him back to the castle so we can make sure the sunshine bastard didn’t cause any permanent damage.” The tallest skeleton of the three wore a black and white outfit, with a long black and white scarf. His glare at the other instantly quieted them, and the child with white hair that hovered above could not help but snicker. 

“yes sir, teacher’s pet.” replied the black-eyed skeleton as he kicked the one who was now breathing heavily as he kneeled over, his elbows supporting him. “can you walk?” The skeleton nodded, standing up while holding his head, grumbling and growling in a language that none of them could fully understand. 

“let’s...jus..leave.” he stated, his eye-light contracting with pain. “I..don’..wanna..stay.” 

The black, red, and yellow skeleton watched as the skeleton in his strings struggled. His grin stretched wide against his skull as he pulled more strings from the socket of his eye, wrapping them around his prisoner’s SOUL like wire. The abomination was yelling at him, but he wasn’t listening. After all, they were an abomination. Whatever they had to say was meaningless, just like their existence, and their AU.

“J-j-just s-h-h-h-shut up-p-p. I-i-i-i don’t-t- wanna hear-r-r y-y-you scre-e-am.”he growled, pulling the strings taunt as they sliced through the SOUL. He watched the dust fall to the ground, chuckling. Another abomination he didn’t have to worry about anymore. Less work for him. He growled as he glanced at the window behind him, scowling at the monsters looking for their missing companion. ‘ _One down, a million more to go_.’ 

The thin skeleton stood silently, staring at the screen in front of them. They clutched a bright red scarf, a bloody contrast to their bones and the white clothes they wore. The constant pain of their chest had faded to a dull ache over the years, hurting no more and no less than the hole in their skull, the magical bones melting and reforming, constantly shifting behind white glitches. Their singular eye dragged across the screen, watching the fate of their sibling over and over again, a self-imposed torture they refused to cease. A child stood quietly in the background, holding a grey flowers as the pair watched their friend, agony blooming in the human’s heart as she watched her friend suffer. But the flower and the human could do nothing for the skeleton, for this was the burden they had chosen to bear.

Death. What a concept. The end of all things, that takes what once might have been vibrant and colorful into something still and grey. It can happen in an instant, a life stolen away by skeletals hands and the flash of a supernatural blade, or slowly, sucking the life and energy out of a creature or person until they are gently led away by caring sockets to peace. The skeleton clad in black robes was this. He was the personification of death, and he did his job dutifully. It did not matter to him who was affected by his task. He simply had a job to fill, and there was no negotiations, no bartering. The moment a SOUL’s clock ticked zero, he was there, to complete his job. He was in a million places at once, more powerful than able to be understood, had seen more than able to comprehend. He was everything and nothing at once, but the end of all.

The grey child stood at the door, debating whether or not to open it. Their height was much taller than a normal child’s, as years of being surrounded by magic, as well as the experimentation had changed their SOUL, if you could call what was left of the heart in their heart such. Their black eyes glanced behind them, looking at the man of black fire, his silver and gold eyes weary and tired as he watched the child. He had not arrived yet, but he was also already there. The child hummed, unsure what to do. They pulled away from the door, opting to simply turn and look at the monster in front of them, waiting for the moment the door was meant to be opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, new chapters coming as soon as I finish them! They will always come three at a time, hopefully, and I will get the done when I get them done. :) Comment what you liked, and leave Kudos if you will.


End file.
